Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 6 & 3 \\ 8 & 1 & 2 \\ 2 & 2 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 8 & 2 \\ 6 & 1 & 2 \\ 3 & 2 & 8\end{array}\right]$